


Are You Lonesome Tonight? - A SuperFamily One Shot

by baileyboudreaux



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, stony - Fandom, superfamily - Fandom, superhusbands - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyboudreaux/pseuds/baileyboudreaux
Summary: Young Peter Parker is having some trouble sleeping, and his father Tony tries to comfort him the only way he knows how.





	Are You Lonesome Tonight? - A SuperFamily One Shot

“Hey dad?”  
Tony was actually in his bed for once. Steve was away on a mission; he had been for almost a five days. Tony and Steve tried not to go on missions together just in case there were some technicalities. Peter had already lost two sets of parents. There was no way he was going to lose two more.   
Peter hated when Tony stayed down in the workshop all the time when both of his dads were home, so Tony tried to stay upstairs as much as possible.   
“Hey, kiddo. What are you doing up?”   
Tony wasn’t working on anything, just playing around on his cell phone.   
“I can’t sleep. What are you doing up?”   
“I’m just texting your Pop. He misses you. Wanna come sit up here with your old man?”  
Peter nodded and climbed his way up the giant queen sized bed that was made up neatly on one side. Steve’s side.   
Peter managed to get under the covers so he could snuggle up next to Tony, who was still typing on his phone talking back and forth with his husband. Once Tony finished answering back, he put the phone down and pulled Peter closer.  
“So, why can’t you sleep? Did you have a bad dream or something?”  
Peter shook his head, “That would require sleeping, Dad. I couldn’t even get to sleep. I’m too worried about Pop. I miss him. I know you miss him too. That’s why you can’t sleep.”  
For an eight year old, Peter was a very smart and complex kid. He usually made more sense than most adults Steve and Tony were around.   
“Uncle Nick said that he’s going to send Uncle Bruce in case Pop needs help because if Pop can’t scare them, then Uncle Bruce sure will!”   
“Remind me to stop letting you hang around Uncle Nick so much,” Tony said as he kept a smile on his face so Peter would think he was kidding. He was just a little kid. The last thing Steve and Tony wanted was to ruin their son’s childhood with fear of everyone. The Avengers were his family. Not just some group of monsters Peter was supposed to be afraid of. Some day he would understand, but for now, he was only the mere age of eight, which was no age for a plagued mind. Tony would know.  
Fury also didn’t need to make it look like Steve or Tony weren’t strong; not in front of their son.   
“Don’t worry about Pop. He’ll be fine. I’ll talk to Uncle Nick about bringing him home early though, just for you, okay?”   
Peter nodded before he yawned and rubbed his eyes.   
Tony smiled, “Sometimes, when I have to go on a mission and Pop is missing me, I like to sing to him on the phone. Wanna hear the song I like to sing?”   
Giggling, Peter nodded and wrapped one arm around his dad’s waist. Tony lay back with Peter’s head resting on his chest. He rested his arm on his son’s back and ran his hand through Peter’s brown locks.  
“Are you lonesome tonight? Do you miss me tonight? Are you sorry we drifted apart? Does your memory stray to a brighter summer day? When I kissed you and called you sweetheart? Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare? Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there? Is your heart filled with pain, shall I come back again? Tell me Peter, are you lonesome tonight?”  
Tony looked down at his son who was now fast asleep against his chest. Tony grinned and decided, for once, that he would go to bed early. There was no way he could disturb his sleeping son anyway.


End file.
